


The End is The Beginning of Something New

by Aimee_de_fanon



Series: Existing Worlds [1]
Category: Dream SMP (Minecraft) - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags will be added as story progresses, All Platonic - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Careless Tommyinnit, Chaotic Dream, Depressed Tommyinnit, Dream Smp, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur is nowhere to be found, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Dream, Memory Loss, Mexican L’manberg War, Multi, Optimistic Ranboo, Other, Ranboo is a Good Friend, Ranboo-centric, Seemingly Retired Technoblade, Tags May Change, War, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee_de_fanon/pseuds/Aimee_de_fanon
Summary: Dream has declared a war after seeing L’manberg’s sorry state when it had been affected by the Mexican L’manberg war.They all had 3 days to prepare, and having low on resources because of past said war that had apparently affected the mainland, they weren’t so sure if they’re gonna make it.So Ranboo could only do one good option his mind could ever come up with.Get help. Specifically, to one that had pink strands of hair with a crown ontop of his head. He figures that the man would be able to help, right?Tommy says otherwise, but the boy has to admit that Technoblade is their last hope on this. I mean, there’s no way that the Blood god will refuse a brother in need.... right?...right..?(Might not continue anymore because I lost motivation. If people want it back I guess I can post very slow chapters here and there. Thank you all for your patience.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, No Romantic Relationship(s), Purely Platonic - Relationship, Ranboo & Fundy, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Existing Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051556
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	1. The beginning towards the End..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo looks back at the troubled faces of his friends and thought ‘I gotta do something....’

The half enderman hybrid could never forget those words. The words that Dream has said after seeing L’manberg’s sorry state right after the Mexican L’manberg war. It apparently affected the mainland too.

“3 days. You all have 3 days left until this little nation of yours- will be GONE. Oh you will watch this nation burn down to the ground. It will absolutely be wiped out from the SMP.”

Ranboo vaguely remembers Tubbo trying to ask Dream the reason why he has to do all this. But everything after that- it’s all a blur. He couldn’t remember. It’s not convenient to write everything down when Dream looked absolutely serious about destroying it this time. He’s intimidating. 

The President didn’t fare well after Dream’s declaration of war. L’manberg needs to prepare. But in three days? The Mexican L’manberg and Dream war has left L’manberg on rock bottom, and Dream is already declaring another war? How are they supposed to prepare everything they need in three days when they just lost... everything?

So, Ranboo came up with one option. Get help.

Specifically to one person. To one person who has been through wars upon wars and have been titled the god of absolute bloodshed. To one who have studied the arts of war. To one who’s went through betrayals and clutches and points in life. The PVP God, 

Technoblade.

Ranboo ran through the community house, running off to somewhere he hopes is the right direction. God, he needs to hurry. They don’t have much time.!

‘Wait, am I even going to the right direction?’

He stumbled upon the realization that he literally has no idea where Technoblade is.

Ranboo groans in frustration as he did a quick turn to run to another direction. Goddamnit, where will he find Techno? All he knows is that the guy can be found in a snowy biome... And plus, He’s already gone far from L’manberg, and it’s gonna be a big hassle if he comes back just to ask. He bets that no one knows anyways. This is a problem.

Ranboo stops to look around for a moment, pausing to think where he should go... Something in his mind then clicked, and then he bolts to the direction of the Nether Portal.

‘Tommy! Tommy would know where Technoblade is! Dream must’ve said something to him, right??’

Ranboo could only hope for the best as he held in his breath, feeling the suffocating warmth of the Nether as he passes through the portal. Oh, he hates this place. Absolutely despises it.

He went to look straight for Tommy’s bridge and ran to it as soon as he saw it. The cobblestone and the obsidian were there, but he can’t help but saw some of the bridge broken down and a log was the only thing that can get him across to the other side.

Ranboo bit his lip as he thought that Tommy had done this. Something must’ve happened at his beach party. He doesn’t remember what, though. It wasn’t in his journal. But it must be so brutal that Tommy had to break down the bridge...

Oh yeah... no one came to his party...

Ranboo then shook his head. He can’t be pondering about these things. L’manberg needs saving! 

He took a deep breath and carefully got on the log, trying his best to balance and absolutely tries not to look down. Okay, okay. He can work with this. Walking on wood that can burn right now at any given moment and the possibility that he may slip off to burn to a crisp at the lava below him with no corpse behind to remember of is totally fine! It will absolutely not happen! He’s fine. It’s fine.

After what felt like 15 minutes crossing the log, which in reality was just 2, he sprinted to Tommy’s portal. He doesn’t wish to be here any longer. He needs to hurry. He needs to go fast. He needs to protect that nation. He needs to protect his friends.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

*meanwhile in L’manberg*

“Dream! Why in the world would you-“

Before the young president could speak any longer and finish his statement, the man with the green hoodie pulls out his trident and left with one sentence “Don’t try to talk me out of it. This nation will finally meet its demise. I’ll see you soon, though.” and then swings his trident to bolt out of there. A dramatic exit, one would say.

After what felt like an eternity, Tubbo drops down his knees, losing all his strength as the tense atmosphere becomes less... tense.

Why? What was Dream’s reason for doing this? What was it all for??

Tubbo felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Fundy with a concerned expression.

Tubbo choked in a sob. He doesn’t dare to expose any weakness infront of his nation. He doesn’t want them to be worried, and he doesn’t need them to panic. He needs to stay calm and be strong.... like what a leader would do.

Like what a good president would do.

He took a deep breath before shakily getting up “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

The others who were close enough to Tubbo looked at each other, exchanging looks and glances. They obviously knew what’s going on, and that Tubbo really wasn’t okay, but they kept quiet about it.

Fundy then spoke up “Tubbo... what are we gonna do now?”

Tubbo looks at his people. He looks at L’manberg. He saw that it was in such a dire state. A bad time, but also the perfect one to be stricken upon... and Dream took that opportunity. He wonders what Tommy would do. He would probably and immediately take action to prepare the war.

Tubbo thinks that Dream’s threats and declaration of war wouldn’t bring Tommy down. Tommy would bite down the frustration and replace it with dedication and determination to reach towards his goal. He’d set everything aside to protect those he’d love... he’d... set aside the discs.... to defend his friends..

He misses his best friend so much....

Tubbo shook his head. It isn’t the time to think about this. There’s gonna be a war in 3 days and they have to take action. They have to prepare. He can’t be dawdling around now, can’t he?

Tubbo clears his throat and spoke loudly “Dream has declared war upon our nation. He chose the perfect time to strike L’manberg right after the other war with Dream that had affected the mainland.”

“He gave us three days. Three days until the war will happen. We have to prepare ourselves. And until 3 days, we have to fight back Dream with everything we have.” Tubbo held in a breath but kept his doubts in.

“I know our time is short, but if we work together, there’s nothing we can’t do.”

Tubbo’s speech continues on, giving morale and hope on his people.

They can do this. All they have to do is believe.

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ  
*somewhere else*

“Hey, Dream.... are you sure about this?”

“What are you scared, George?”

“No.. it’s just that..”

“It’s gonna be fine. They won’t have enough time to get everything done in 3 days.”

“But still... I have a feeling that things will go wrong...”

“If they somehow managed to get things done, I’ll be 10 steps ahead of them. I’ll make sure of that. So stop worrying.”

George unconsciously bit his lip at that. He had felt that Dream....

Dream has changed. Significantly. This must be that thing that Technoblade was talking about....

‘There’s one thing for sure that I know, and it’s that power corrupts.’

George was snapped out of his thoughts to see Dream looking down at L’manberg, netherite axe in hand and his mask has never been so... menacing.

“L’manberg will meet its downfall. And everyone will be there to watch it.”


	2. Suffocating silence drowns my lungs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo tries to be as genuine as he can as he looks at the helpless teen before him. 
> 
> ‘Please believe me..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy coldly looks up at Ranboo’s mistmatched eyes.

Ranboo trudges forward until he saw the purple colored light of the portal. Oh god, finally! The way out of this wretched place! 

After tasting the small amount of 'happy chemical' he had for a split second, it was immediately replaced with long dread by the realization that a ghast had almost hit him. He stumbled by the vibration of the bridge and looked back to see what damage the fireball had done... He gasps when saw the wooden log Tommy made had been destroyed.... oh no.

He didn’t have enough time to process what happened before he heard another fireball shooting towards him. This is probably the perfect moment to run now, Ranboo-

He did a dolphin dive towards the portal, hoping the blast from the ghast couldn’t reach him before he does.

Luckily, when he face planted on the ground after hearing the explosion behind him, he can feel the grass almost cushioning his fall (despite it still hurting), a stark contrast of the dry and hard netherrack of the nether.

Ranboo slowly got himself to stand up and dust off the dust and dirt on him after that amazing dive he did back there. You guys have to admit that was a speedrun quality level right there. He should get an award for that.

He looked up to see Logstedshire (I hope I spelled that correctly). As usual, it kind of looks depressing. He doesn’t dare mention that, though. This is the place where Tommy is currently residing at. He sighs and walks around to try and find the young teen himself, but he makes sure to hurry up so he doesn’t need to waste any more time.

He hears the vague sound of a music disc being played from afar. Knowing that it’s one of Tommy’s, he ran towards the strange sound until it eventually gets louder and louder. He stops to see Tommy sitting besides a jukebox. The young blond sat there, looking over the horizon. He looked quite lonely by the remembrance of the past and the forgotten beach party. 

Ranboo gulps as he gets closer, and he heard Tommy humming to the odd music called Chirp being played on the jukebox. Hearing the waves crushing on the shore and the sun rising from afar, with only a music disc as the odd thing out of all the natural background noise.... Ranboo can’t help but feel his gut clenching by the thought of how lonely Tommy really is.

Tommy seems to hear Ranboo getting closer as he perks up and looks at the hybrid with a dark shade of blue eyes “Hello, Ranboo. Fancy meeting you here.” the teen’s voice was low.. sad, even. His exile and Dream’s constant reminding of how lonely he is really took a toll on him. 

It took a lot from Ranboo to muster up a smile and greet back “Hey, Tommy. Nice to see you again.” He offers a kind smile, to which made Tommy smile too. Just a bit. A small smile. That’s good.

Ranboo was about to tell Tommy the troubles of L’manberg, Tommy’s past home, when Tommy then looks back at the sunrise “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Ranboo secretly bit his tongue as he looks at the rising sun. The sun slowly moving up made his body tense a little, reminding him that today marks the first day until L’manberg’s fall. Ranboo exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Tommy quietly responded back and didn’t say another word.

Silence falls upon them, both thinking about different things at once. The silence may be okay to the other, but it certainly isn’t from the hybrid. He’d usually like the comforting silence, but this time it’s different. It’s suffocating for Ranboo.

Because he needs to do something.

“Tommy.” Ranboo calls out suddenly, Tommy sensing the urgency in Ranboo’s tone. Tommy looks at Ranboo, his brows furrowing slowly as he becomes curious and afraid for the hybrid’s sudden, and serious tone “What?”

Ranboo looks at the blond teen’s eyes, trying to figure out his wording. Trying to make sure he says things correctly. Trying to make sure he doesn’t mess up. “I... I need to ask you something. It- It’s important.”

Tommy looks towards the sun, noticing that it was almost up in the sky and the things slowly becoming light around them before turning back to the half enderman “Well, what is it?”

Ranboo took a deep breath before asking “Do you know where Technoblade lives? Or where he’s at right now?”

Tommy certainly wasn’t expecting that question as his brows rises from shock, slowly descending to curiosity and confusion “Why?”

And that question is what Ranboo was afraid of and hesitant about. He tries his hard to not display his fear and hesitance to Tommy and tries to make up words to answer the simple one word question. Tommy noticed this and this made his curiosity grew more.

Ah stop being such a wimp, Ranboo. Just tell him already. “We-well.... L’manberg... L’manberg is in trouble.”

And it was exactly in that moment that the eccentric music called Chirp decides to end.

( ˙-˙ )

Back to L’manberg, it’s... still not doing well. They had to repair the damages, and they all figured that it will take a day to atleast fix half of everything up... to which, if we’re being honest here, is not a lot of time.

They saw the president getting more and more tired as he tries to lead everyone. Other SMP members also decided to help, just a little contribution, but it’s still not enough for a full on war between Dream and his companions.

While in the middle of gathering resources, Fundy noticed that his tall enderman hybrid friend was nowhere to be found. He decided to ask the others on the hybrid’s whereabouts “Hey guys, have- have you all seen Ranboo?”

The others looked at each other and shook their heads, telling the overgrown fox that they haven’t seen the enderman hybrid.

Fundy’s ears fell a little, confused and concerned as to where his friend could be. His brows furrowed “Where is he...” 

“Hey guys, would be greatly appreciated if you help me mine down here.” They hear the young president talk through the communicator, which snapped everybody back to being busy.

“Yes sir.”

Fundy could only gulp and hope for the best.. they all could only hope for the enderman hybrid’s well being and his safety.

_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

Speaking of the enderman hybrid’s well-being and safety, right about now, it all poses on great risk. Well, to the said hybrid atleast.

As they were on a boat. In the middle of the ocean. A big body of water to which the enderman, despise so much. 

The teenblond besides him was just looking at the black and white teen, who was struggling very hard to think that they were not in the middle of a big body of water right now. Tommy could not bring himself to alight at Ranboo, but if he had the energy, he would. And he doesn’t have that right now.

Well, he feels sympathy for the enderman anyway. He really do seem like he very much hates water. So he takes it up on himself to offer rowing instead “You know, I can row the boat if you want.” So he could atleast be something of use.

Ranboo shook his head “No. No no no no no. You stay there, while I row. And also, you tell me which way to go.” The older refused and continues to row for the both of them.

Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes “But you look like you’re close to jumping out of your seats there, buddy. Give me the paddles.” He held a hand out, an offering hand. Stop being so stubborn and let me be something of use.

There was no paddle to be given though, as the other man kept rowing for the both of them. Tommy looked at Ranboo, the latter still stubbornly rowing “No. I’m rowing the boat while you stay there, on your seat, relaxing and enjoying the view, okay? You rest, and you need rest. That’s final.” 

Tommy was unable to speak at that. He processed the information carefully, becoming even more speechless as he was done processing all of that. He didn’t even know that’s possible.

Tommy looks down and bit his lip as he glances at the water all around him “....that’s not what you’re supposed to say, Ranboo.”

Ranboo looks up at him, confused as he grunts a little while rowing “What was I supposed to say?”

Tommy grits his teeth, feeling the blood boiling underneath his skin “I thought no one cared about me, Ranboo. No one ever finds the time to visit me, except you and Dream. Everyone else cares more about the nation and I- They just find excuses while they enjoy themselves! While I’m here, all alone in this stupid little island! They exiled me while all I wanted was-...” he paused and grew quiet, finding no more words to say. He can’t bring himself to say anymore words as his stomach clenches upon the one realization everyone was telling him to.

“...”

“Maybe Tubbo was right... maybe... maybe I am selfish-“

“No.”

Tommy looks up at Ranboo, stunned and confused. He gritted his teeth and yelled “What do you mean ‘no’!? I’ve burned down a house, I’ve threatened people, I’ve killed people, I’m annoying and useless- I’m a burden, Ranboo! They- They were right about exiling me! They were right about me! They- No one came to my beach party, Ranboo! Only Dream was there to care about me-“

“Dream got you into this situation in the first place! Plus, I wasn’t even invi-“ Ranboo tries to tell Tommy his of his story when Tommy interrupts him just as quickly.

“Shut up, Ranboo! It doesn’t matter!” Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs. 

All of the sudden, it was quiet. Just the waves, and the sounds of rowing from Ranboo, who was slowing down a little.

Ranboo could hear the muffled sobs coming from Tommy as he tries who tries his best to silence himself. Tommy then spoke quietly, not meaning to sound very weak with his statement “I-it doesn’t m-matter anymore, Ranboo....”

“...”

“Tommy, you may be annoying and you may be a little prick sometimes, but you’re not a burden, and you’re certainly not selfish”

Tommy’s breath hitched and he wants to yell at Ranboo, but he doesn’t have the energy anymore. Tommy looks at Ranboo’s mismatched eyes, trying his best not to sound wimpy as possible.

“C-can we talk about something else,.... please?” He sniffles as he wipes his tears away.

Ranboo continues to row the boat, finally back to his normal speed. The hybrid sighed “Alright, alright. Okay. Fine. But if you’d trust me, just this one time, I tell you that you’re not alone, Tommy.” He tells him as genuinely as he could, hoping that Tommy would believe him at least once.

Tommy scoffs as he looks over at the horizon “Sure. Whatever.” His voice was low, sounding very tired and hoarse. Ranboo decides not to push it and continues to row to their destination.. And that was the end of their conversation.

A little while later, The both of them felt a cold breeze brushing towards them, seeing droplets of snow falling as seen from the horizon.

They have arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out some typos and mistakes! I’m always up to improving as much as I can! ( ･ิϖ･ิ)
> 
> Also, did I deliver it correctly? I wanted to make it as impactful as possible. Did I do it right? Please tell me so I could atleast do better next time (*´﹃｀*)


	3. Until everything fades into a white noise..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo looks at the older’s cold mask, wondering if the eyes underneath would look cold too.
> 
> ‘There’s no way he’d refuse a brother in need, right?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enderman hybrid kind of knew that Techno warned them at the beginning, even telling the story of a man named Theseus and such.

“Why would there be a blizzard all of the sudden!?”

“I don’t know! I’m not god!”

“Here, come closer.”

“Wh-“

“Body warmth, okay!? It’s a thing!”

Both teens shivered at the cold as the raging storm gets worse and worse. Neither of them expected a storm in the middle of the day. It was all just fine 5 and a half minutes ago!

Ranboo and Tommy huddled against each other as they both take shaky steps towards... somewhere. Were they both even going on the right direction?

“Tommy, are you sure that we’re in the correct direction??” Ranboo manages to get a statement between shivering breaths. God, could this day get any worse!? 

“I don’t- how am I supposed to know?! How could I see through this bloody storm to know where we’re supposed to go!?” Tommy yells and Ranboo could hear the cracks in his voice.

Ranboo looks towards Tommy to see that the younger wasn’t faring very well. The man looked frail and looked so tired he looks like he’s in the verge of collapse. Ranboo was afraid of that.

He knew Tommy was tired, since he knows the teen haven’t slept since then. Tommy once told him that he worked so hard to get his items only for Dream to burn them at the end of each his visit. The teen’s tired. Very tired.

“Oh we’re so fucked, we’re very fucked- Ranboo-“

Ranboo felt cold all over and quickly looked at Tommy who was now down on the snow. He panicked and bent down over to Tommy’s level “Oh no- Tommy!”

Ranboo held Tommy and can’t help but tremble by how cold Tommy is. Tommy must have give out and can’t handle the weight of the storm anymore. Ranboo could hear Tommy’s heavy breathing and could faintly hear his whispers

“Ranboo...” Tommy weakly said. Ranboo gulped “Tommy, wake up- don’t give in yet! Come on, we’re gonna make it!”

Tommy huffed, but he can’t help but laugh at Ranboo’s wording “Geez man... you make it sound like I’m gonna die or something...”

Ranboo held Tommy tightly “Just- okay, here.” He held Tommy up.

Tommy sighs at Ranboo, his breath shaky “It’s okay, Ranboo. You can go on without me.. I’ll just.. follow you..” before Tommy could end it on that note, he see’s Ranbo’s back facing towards him, Ranboo also kneeling down for him.

“Get on.” The half enderman hybrid commands the human teen.

Tommy looked at Ranboo and blinked with wide eyes, once again not expecting for Ranboo to even do this “But-“

“Tommy, I’m not leaving you behind. Just get on..” Ranboo turned his head towards the stunned blonde. The half enderman looked serious, so the younger teen could only comply. Getting on Ranboo’s back and letting the older teen carry him. The younger teen had never felt so warm ever since his exile... not the warmth the lava gave off, but a comforting warmth. A nice one. He could work with that at least....

Ranboo slowly got up and continued to walk their way through the storm, carrying Tommy on his back. He feels the blond’s shaky breath behind him, which only urged the older teen to hurry and find wherever The Blade’s new base is.

Not even 3 minutes later, Ranboo could feel the storm taking a toll on him. It was his turn to get tired. He did not like this. He did not like this at all. He can feel himself slowing down as everything gets colder and colder by the minute. 

The cold eventually became painful, and it was getting harder to walk every time he takes another step. “Tsk-“ Ranboo gritted his teeth, sharp breaths escaping as he goes through the burning pain on his legs. He then felt a heavy head on his shoulder and noticed that the blonde had apparently fell asleep and gave into how exhausted he is.

To Ranboo, that was a good thing. But right now, he doesn’t know anymore. He has to find shelter, fast. He musters up the energy to yell “Hello! Is anyone out there???”

“Please, help us!!”

“...”

Ranboo was only met with silence and the bloody storm roaring at him. His heavy breathing became shaky as he stumbled accidentally bwteeen his steps, the snow getting thicker that it’s getting harder for him to walk through it “Shoot-“ he curses in between breaths.

The burning got worse, and as soon as he feels like he’s gonna die here, he found a flickering light in the distance...

Wait... light? In the middle of the storm? Could it be...!?

Ranboo took a sharp deep breath through his mouth, feeling the cold through his throat and lungs burning as he pushes through the storm. Please, atleast just a little bit more!

The older teen ignored the searing and sharp pain on his legs, totally ignoring his mind getting blurry too because he can’t hear anything except the white noise. He can feel that he’s getting closer to the light, finally feeling a little less colder.

Just as he though that he was gonna collapse before he was gonna make it, he can hear a door opening before him and he felt the burning just suddenly stopped. 

He drops down on the ground, making sure Tommy was cushioned from the fall as he made himself the cushion. 

Finally... a shelter... some place warm...

He doesn’t have time to celebrate when he hears the door closing and a deep monotone voice sounded “Wasn’t expecting visitors today.. but then again, that blizzard came out of nowhere.”

The hybrid made an effort to try and get up but paused when the pain in his legs were back. He recoiled back to the wooden floor as he groaned in pain.

“Easy, kid. You’re not on a race or something.”

The half enderman hybrid could feel Tommy shifting on him. He brought his arms around Tommy, hoping to keep him warm. Everything around him was all a blur, right now. Maybe except for the occasional footsteps and the monotone voice sounding every now and then.

“As much as I want you guys to tell me why you’re here, I get that the both of you need rest. So,”

Ranboo could feel a shadow loom over him.

“Sleep.”

And that was the last thing Ranboo heard after everything blacked out.

(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

When Ranboo woke up, he didn’t expect Tommy to be there laying beside him. He was a few inches away, since the bed was actually huge. Wait, where is he?

He took the time to look around him, and he seems to be in a cabin in the middle of a... snowy biome... he could tell because there was a window on the wall besides the bed.. but..

Wait.. how did he get here?

Ranboo slowly sat himself up, and immediately felt a sharp pain on his legs. The backfire was so painful he had to lay back down on the bed. Not only was his legs painful, his whole body was sore. What in the world did he do to get this worn out and in pain? He tries to remember, but everything was all a blur... he vaguely remember a a deep monotone voice saying ‘sleep’.

His mismatched eyes widened in realization. Right, L’manberg! He needs to get help- but where- how-

“Ah, I see that you’re finally awake.” The same deep and monotone voice sounded somewhere in the room. 

Ranboo quickly tried to look at where the source of the voice came from, and he saw pink strands of hair coming closer to the bed with a shiny golden crown laying ontop of the man’s head. A scarred pig mask was laying on the upper part of his face, leaving only his mouth to be shown on the bottom.

“T-Technoblade... is th-that you?” Ranboo notices how low and hoarse his voice sounded. He felt a scratchy pain on his throat that he can’t help but softly cough into. What the heck? His throat was even affected. What in the world..?

“The one and only.” The Blade answered as he sits on the chair that was besides the bed. He sat with legs crossed. Ranboo looks at Techno’s hair. It was tied into a bun. Techno also wasn’t wearing any royal clothes.

Ranboo tries to clear his throat as he asks “Is this your new secret base, Technoblade?” He looks around once more. It really does look like a comfy cabin in the middle of a tundra. It looks extremely cozy, and it was exactly that, he didn’t expect this from Techno.

Techno sighed “Well, it isn’t a secret anymore, now that the both of you found it while in the middle of a blizzard.”

Ranboo almost sat up at that “A what?” He could only sound confused by Techno’s sentence, cause he literally doesn’t remember ANYTHING on how he got here. Ugh. This stupid memory loss he has.

Techno seems to read through his solemn expression and said “Wait, you serious about not remembering anythin’?”

Ranboo bit his cheeks inside and weakly answered “N-no...”

The Pig masked man sighed “You know what, it’s fine. It’s fine. Also, do you remember what the sole reason why you are here right now?”

That, Ranboo could recognize of “O-oh yeah.. Technoblade- Uh. L’manberg... L’manberg is-“

“-In danger?” Techno finished, idly fixing the sleeve on his arm. The way his monotone voice said that sounded... uninterested. Like he expected this, even.

“Well...” Ranboo sighed. The enderman hybrid kind of knew that Techno warned them at the beginning, even telling the story of a man named Theseus and such.

“Tommy told me about Dream declaring a war on it. He woke up before you.” Techno says as he looked outside the window, watching the snowy scenery outside it. It looks peaceful now that the storm that was once there is gone.

“Oh.” Ranboo on the other hand, looked at Tommy. The younger teen still looked quite tired, but the boy definitely looked better now that he’s resting. He let out a soft sigh before looking back at the ceiling.

“And what’s your response?” Ranboo got to the point fast. He knew that Techno knew that Dream wasn’t joking around this time, and that the war is a thing that will actually happen when the time Dream gave runs out. 

I mean, he’s heard that Techno was an anarchist. The man hates the government. So he might actually side on Dream with this one. But this was Techno’s brothers and friends he’s against about. Will he actually be willing to side with Dream when he knows that he’ll be fighting for the people he cares about? There’s no way he’ll refuse, right?

Right?

Ranboo anticipates the older’s answer. Each passing second becoming even more tense while Techno was just looking outside the window as if he didn’t hear Ranboo’s question.

Ranboo was about to ask again when he hears the monotone man sigh and said “You said something about my response on helping you?”

“Well I refuse.”

Ranboo blinked.

“Uh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the grammar mistakes, typos, and such- I finished this at like 1am so-
> 
> Please tell me my mistakes so I could fix it tomorrow- I’m too lazy to finish them now, thanks!


	4. Unseen potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo looked at the older man infront of him, not exactly looking dead in the eyes, but dead in the heart.
> 
> ‘Please reconsider and say yes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The potential these kids have is immeasurable that it’s actually frightening.

The blond teen woke up to feel the sun shining down onto his face. His eyes flutter open as he hears an occasional page being turned nearby. 

It’s morning and... Oh. Techno’s here.

Tommy musters up his strength to slowly sit himself up, and he just noticed the lost warmth of his enderman friend. He remembers that he was just there when he last slept. So where is said friend?

The blond teen glanced around the room and saw the pinkette sitting crossed-leg on a chair. Said pinkette seems to be reading a book too, which explains the occasional sounds of a page being turned. Tommy wasn’t curious about the book, however. Totally not.

Tommy looks at Technoblade. Seeing the pinkette acting all pretty normal like this, it’s like an argument between them a few hours ago actually never happened. It’s as if the pinkette forgot all about it. Damn him.

Tommy had to shake his head to snap himself out of it then asks “Where’s Ranboo?”

“Oh, so that’s the kid’s name?”

“Well, yeah. Where is he?” Tommy gripped on the sheets of the bed, fearing whether the older teen just left him or not. I mean, Ranboo wouldn’t do that to him, right? There’s just no way..... he hopes not.

Techno gently closed the book and sets it aside. He then looked at Tommy with a near emotionless stare. That made Tommy gulp.

The pinkette sighed and said “Well, I told him that if he could give me a golden apple within half an hour, I’ll think about his request.” 

Tommy’s eyes widened “Make you a golden apple? In this biome??” He gestures towards the outside, which views a barren and snowy scenery with hardly any trees around.

“It’s a test of capability, Tommy.” Techno muttered, to which Tommy growled at “A test of capability?! So wh- wh- what you just- you just send my tired and exhausted friend off outside the vast and cold wasteland to get you a stupid apple that just has gold around it!? What kind of test is this? How can the guy even get a single apple in this biome!? Let alone in 30 minutes!?”

Techno rolled his eyes “It’s a test of resilience and determination, Tommy. To test if the guy could believe in himself even though the odds are against him-“

“-Shut the fuck up, Techno! Do you know how stupid and ridiculous this is!? Ohhh you just want him to work for you, don’t you? Making him get you a golden apple, How- how could he even get it in time?!” Tommy yelled at the pinkette and then paused for a moment, completely stopping.

After the short pause, the blond then proceeded to ask “How much time does he have left anyway?”

Techno blinked at that “Roughly about 8 minutes left.”

The teen screeched at that “That’s such a short time, Techno! He has to make a boat ride back and forth from a forest! And- and he has to mine gold and shit!” 

The pinkette scoffed “Well that sounds like it’s his problem to figure out.” 

Tommy gasped at that with a stunned face, seemingly looking offended. The boy’s brows then furrowed and started yelling curses towards the pig-masked man. 

...

And the cursing continued.

After figuring that the boy won’t stop anytime soon, Techno sighed and started to walk out the room, leaving the angry blond behind.

“-ohh just- you just do it that way, don’t you!? Ordering around people like that without any- hey! Are you walking off!? Oh you bastard! Come back here and face me like a real man!”

Techno lets out a soft sigh as he can hear the voice of the blond drowning away as he walks through the hallway. 

Now, the pinkette knows how messed up and sad Tommy is right now, and how much of a jerk Techno is for leaving him alone like that, but if you really think about it, Techno was kind of just getting back at Tommy a little bit. For the sudden turn on him. Just a tiny tad bit. He’ll probably apologize later. Maybe.

The pinkette’s thoughts then brought him back to the conversation he had with the split, black and white haired-teen earlier. He remembers those clear green and red mismatched eyes widen as those words of refusal escapes his tongue.

_“Why?” The boy says in confusion._

_He remembers himself sighing and said “Look kid, wars happen every now and then. I’ve been in so many and even fought on my own brother’s side, only to be immediately betrayed by my ‘family’. The ones who you think is your friend now, becomes an enemy in the next. And trust me, you don’t want that.”_

_A pause from the pinkette_

_“I don’t want that.”_

_Techno narrows his eyes at the strange boy and spreads his arms a little, emphasizing his farmer-like clothing “I’m a changed man now, kid. I have reevaluated my ways once I realized that violence will only be a cause to more issues.”_

_He saw the boy’s brows furrowing, seeming to dislike the statement he made “But... didn’t you say that violence is the only universal language, Techno?”_

_Techno became silent at that, seemingly speechless. This boy was using his own words against him. He doesn’t know whether he should be impressed, or be angry. Could be both_

_The pinkette guessed that he must’ve got the story from Tommy._

_He then noticed that the boy looked very tense. Techno then realized that he didn’t say anything for a solid minute, and that made boy crippling in anxiety. About to clear his throat and state his sentence, the boy beat him to it,_

_“W-well I-I mean sure y-yeah uh- No I totally get that you’re trying to change yourself! even though that would seem very unlikely from you in the first place-“_

_Techno took a moment to raise a brow at that. what does that even mean?_

_“-But! There are times when, you know, talking doesn’t really work out and you have to resort to violence if the other side is not willing to cooperate-“ he rambled on._

_Technoblade is very surprised he’s even listening right now._

_“-but look. What I’m trying to say is..” the boy’s rambling tone slowly descended to low muttering, calmed down after all that sudden rush of anxiousness._

_He remembers himself sighing at the boy, probably because he’s tired of hearing the boy’s rambling,_

_“Okay kid, listen here. Since you know that I’m not one for governments, as I am an anarchist, one who KNOWS the government is the fault of our problems, what makes you think that I would side with L’manberg in the first place?”_

_“..uh, Well...”_

_“Exactly. I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to say that your efforts on coming here is fruitless.” He looked at the boy dead in the eye, but the boy avoided his cold stare._

_“...” the pinkette waited for a response._

_Seeing that the kid didn’t say any more, Techno made a move to stand up and leave the room, but the black and white boy looked like he didn’t want to let the pinkette do that._

_“Wait.” Came the small voice from the teen._

_Techno turned around to face the said teen, keeping his emotionless mask on as default. He wonders if there’s anything that this boy can do to convince him. Man, this kid sure is trying his best._

_The boy looked like he has to recollect his thoughts before he speaks. It took a moment, but he finally said “What if... you’re just helping the people, and not the government?”_

_Techno scoffed at that, squinting “You mean those almost corrupted bastards that are called officials? Why should I help them?”_

_“No no no, you don’t need to connect them in any way to the government at all. You just need to help the people.. Um, Techno.. Do you know what made L’manberg.. well, ‘L’manberg’, in the first place?” the boy asked._

_Techno was getting a little intrigued here. By how this conversation is going, he means. What does the boy have in his sleeve?_

_“What? The government?” He took a ‘wild guess’ there, snickering._

_Suddenly, he saw the boy smile. Just a little bit. The boy’s mouth curling upwards, his cheeks rising a little “It’s the people, Techno.”_

_Technoblade blinked at that, not saying anything._

_“The government, well, it was just there to have law and order in the first place. Or maybe, establish its power. But how about we remove that? You know, We just need to look at those people. Not as officials, but real life people without any special status.” He explains._

_“Just ordinary people, like us. No status, no nothing.”_

_The pinkette stares quietly at the teen, honestly just speechless. He lets the boy talk more._

_“And those people. those people are friends, Techno. You know, close friends. Tommy’s best friend Tubbo, Wilbur’s son Fundy, and Quackity.... as Quackity.” He chuckled “And a lot more.”_

_The boy looked up at him, looking a little happy. Why was he happy?_

_That thought instantly died when he saw the boy’s face darken. As if the cloud suddenly blocked the sun. The boy looked down, his smile disappearing_

_“But those friends... those friends are fighting now, Techno. Tommy’s.... other ‘friend’, has declared a war on Tommy’s home. L’manberg... is going to be attacked by Dream and his allies in three days.” The boy’s palms balled into a fist._

_Techno watches and listens as the boy seemed to be shaking. The boy spoke again “And those people are struggling. Those friends are struggling, Techno... and... and I want to help them in any way I can.”_

_The boy looked up at Techno again, looking desperate “So please, Techno! Help me help those friends! All of them, even Tommy, are very important to me.... please... I... I’ll do anything.”_

_Techno looks down at the boy who was practically almost on the verge on crying, but he can tell that the boy was using all the energy he has to not let it out. He knows why._

_Kids are maturing too fast these days._

_Techno made a long minute to think about his answer, Ranboo waiting painfully and patiently as much as he can._

_After a long and suffocating minute of silence, Technoblade then spoke “I’ll consider your request,”_

_He, quite literally, can see the boy visibly brighten up at that. Oh boy._

_He then points out “If, now that’s a big if,”_

_The teen had a strong, determined gaze on. As if he was ready to take on the world if Techno demands it._

_The pinkette then said “If you bring me a golden apple within half an hour.”_

_The boy actually froze at that. Thinking._

_He sees the boy going in a ride full of emotions. His expression changing every now and then. It eventually landed on an unsure, but determined gaze “oh... well... if it will make you consider my request, then I’ll do it!”_

_“Then go! Leave and give me a gapple!” Techno exclaimed as he points towards the direction of the door._

_Ranboo got up, carefully because he doesn’t want to wake Tommy up. When he finally got out of bed, he saluted at Techno “Aye aye! I’ll go get that golden apple for you and you will have to consider that request of mine!” he runs off to the door in a hurry, practically hearing the speedrun music_

_“And don’t come back until you do, you hear me???” The pinkette shouts at the running boy and exhales a breath. Finally, some peace and quiet for him to think now.. I think._

_*snore*_

_Realization struck him hard when he realized that Tommy was still sleeping. The both of them had been almost yelling to actually screaming at each other by the end of their conversation. Well, the blond teen looked okay, so I guess it’s okay?_

_The pinkette is thankful that boy is a heavy sleeper. It’s totally cool, though. The blond boy needed the much deserved rest._

_Now, speaking of the boy... that hybrid teen... sure has an interesting take on that past speech he made. It actually made him, Technoblade, get convinced to help L’manberg... to which he says he despised so much._

_That boy has to make it, because he knows that if the boy can’t even a single thing, he’ll just run off as someone pathetic. He can’t let that happen._

_That boy has such a great mind it can move even the coldest of people._

_The potential these kids have is immeasurable that it’s actually frightening._

So, a smile was certainly expected, but welcomed. When the pinkette saw an enderman hybrid boy on the door, panting with a golden apple on his hand, it actually emphasizes that last paragraph before this.

“Techno! Here, a golden apple!” The boy threw the golden apple at Techno, to which the latter easily caught.

The tall teen walked up to him, excited but obviously tired “I made it before time *huff* that means you’re gonna have to *puff* consider my request right?” He says between breaths.

Techno nodded “A deal is a deal. So I’ll have to consider your request.”

“YES! LETS GOOOOO!” The boy celebrated, which earned a laugh at Techno.

“Here.”

The teen blinked as he was given a golden apple, no, the same golden apple he worked so hard to get. 

The young hybrid looked at the pig-masked man, obviously confused. Techno responded with a chuckle “Just take it, you deserve it kid,” he paused “I mean.” He cleared his throat “Ran...boo?”

Ranboo smiled ear to ear at that and nodded “Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has to end somehow- it’s almost 1 am xD
> 
> Sorry if I hadn’t posted with a straight schedule, I only write when I feel motivated and when I feel like it. 
> 
> So what do you all think of it so far? I hope you’re enjoying it at least


	5. Chapter 5

“So, when exactly are we leaving?” The enderman hybrid asked, holding a bunch of boxes that were stacked on top of each other. it almost covered the boy’s face if you look at it from an angle.

Techno opened a chest, picking stuff out and examining some potions closely “When we’re prepared. I still have to make a lot of gear for your... friends.”

“Oh.” Ranboo commented as he puts down the boxes, his arms searing through burning pain due to how extremely exhausted he is. He’s been overworking his body for the whole day. The running, the rowing, the mining... he only got a few hours at most to rest in between. His body was practically screaming for him to drop dead and don’t move, But hey, he can’t complain. 

Time waits for no one, especially if a lot of violence is going be involved, and lives are at stake.

But damn is he tired.

Techno glanced at the teen then looked back at the chests “Okay, you can just put those boxes over there. I’ll take care of sorting the rest. Might need your help later, though.”

Well. Ranboo certainly wasn’t expecting that. And so quickly, too.

Ranboo looks at the older infront of him, brows raised in confusion and general surprise. “Are you sure?” His voice laced with uncertainty. Techno was just letting him rest just like that? Isn’t that too convenient?

The pinkette sighed “Y’know, if you want to collapse on the battlefield due to fatigue, you could’ve just told me. I will not stop you at all.”

Okay. That’s fair. Definitely what Techno would say. Mhm.

The half enderman teen laughed at the older’s statement and nodded “Alright alright. That’s fair. Just call me when you need me, okay?” Ranboo says with a tired smile present on his face. 

“You don’t even need to mention it. I know what I’m doing.” Techno continues to sort items, not even looking back at Ranboo.

Ranboo nodded, even though the pinkette wouldn’t see it. “Okay... I just,” he takes a deep breath,

“Thank you, Techno.” The teen says softly, voice sincere and filled with appreciation for the older. He’s really thankful that Techno was helping them, even though it took him a lot of convincing. He thought it would be hopeless in the end, but thankfully he managed to make him agree in the end.

The pinkette snorts “Thank me later, nerd. Also, I’m only going to help you help L’manberg, and not directly at them. So whatever you guys are planning about, I’m only gonna watch it go down, deal?” Techno looks at Ranboo, eyes filled with seriousness.

Ranboo nodded frantically, avoiding the pinkette’s gaze “O-of course! Deal!”

“Good. Now go do whatever you want with Tommy. No, don’t touch Carl, don’t steal anything, no loud noises, don’t look at Edward, and absolutely no going up the attic.” Techno shifted to the other chests

“If everything goes well, we can leave tomorrow.” The pinkette lists and closes the chests, now holding the chosen few items he might need.

“What’s in the attic?” Ranboo asks very curiously, eyes blinking with interest.

“Don’t ask.” Was the other’s only answer.

“Mm... okay.” disappointment clear in his voice, He could only leave the room with a little ‘see you later’ to part with.

(・・?)  
*Somewhere in the SMP*

Niki, also known as Nihachu, was packing some baked bread and pastries in her bakery. She hums a tune while she skillfully puts the baked goods in the bag with practiced ease. She was getting the people in L’manberg something to snack on while working. Hopefully to ease out the stress a little. It was for them, So she made the pastries as tasty as possible.

It didn’t take her long to finish packing up and stood up to leave her bakery, holding those packed up goods with her. She headed for the blown up, yet rebuilt, country.

_’Once there was a special place...’_

She could hear the birds and the breeze syncing up her humming as everything danced around her beautifully, the sun now hanging low in the horizon. Red, yellow, and purple shades of colors sprinkled beautifully into the almost dark sky.

_’...where man could go and emancipate...’_

The waters flow past her below her feet, as if saying ‘good afternoon’. The wood she was walking on making small creaks and noises as she enters the country. It was welcoming, to say the least.

_’...from the brutality...’_

Niki stopped at the square, looking around. She was quite confused. Why is the town empty? There was barely anyone here. 

Where had they gone? Weren’t they here about an hour ago?

_’...and the tyranny....’_

It was very silent all of the sudden. The shift in mood from the calm quietness to the deadly silence made her shift uncomfortably, her grip on the bag tightening.

**Didn’t L’manberg used to be so bright and lively? What happened?**

_’....of their rulers...’_

Countless footsteps were then heard.

_’...well, this place is true, you needn’t fret..’_

A scream of her name made her body jolt and she turned to where the loud call came from.

_’......with....’_

Niki’s eyes grew wide as she almost drops the bag to the ground, her body shaking uncontrollably.

“T-Tubbo?” She gasps, her voice shaky as her body.

“Quick! Get him food or something!”

“What h-happened?”

“He got shot by them!”

“Wh- why?”

“No time to explain! Please help the president!”

_’....?’_

（；＿；）

“I can’t help but have this awful feeling, Ranboo.”

The mentioned teen looked at the young blond, who was poking a chicken with a stick. Said chicken was standing outside the window. It was quite weird that the chicken didn’t even make a move to save itself from Tommy’s small jabs of legitimate pain.

Ranboo was laying on the bed, body relaxed but a little stiff from a whole day’s hard work “Oh yeah? How so?” He asks. The blond sighed and answered “Do you ever wonder about what happened to me and Tubbo?”

Oh. So it’s that convo.

Alright then. Let’s prepare our mentality for this.

Ranboo shifted his body a little towards Tommy to face him “Yeah. I wonder about that all the time actually.” The blond glanced at him before looking back to poke the chicken “Really?” The younger asks. Ranboo responds by nodding “Yeah. You guys used to be so close to each other. By the stories I heard, a lot of them described you two as inseparable even.”

“Hmm.” Tommy hummed as he stares from afar, not saying anything. Ranboo took that as a sign that he should talk more, so he did “I could tell that those stories were true without you guys telling me. I can just tell..”

Tommy scoffed “Yeah well, not anymore.” He mumbled, brows furrowed whilst still staring at some random tree in the distance. It was clear that the boy was now doubting everything that used to matter to him, especially after what exile(Dream and _thoughts_ ) had done to him. 

Mismatched eye stared at Tommy’s back, as if it was making a hole right through them “You....still think that we don’t care?” Ranboo asked in disbelief. Tommy noticed that tone and growled, angry “What else?! None of you cared in the first place! Dream was the only one there for me when I needed him! He’s my only friend in this world, Ranboo!”

Ranboo almost cringed upon hearing that sentence. He could sense the _hurt_ behind those words, and he could tell that the poor boy was gaslighted by none other than the man who, Tommy quotes, ‘cared’ for him. The young teen desperately tried so hard to believe that atleast someone, Dream, was his friend. Tommy doubted so much about the others that he thinks it’s the truth, and it was... depressing, especially to a loyal person like Ranboo.

“You don’t treat me as a friend, Tommy?” Shoot. That sounded really bad.

The boy silenced, looking at Ranboo with eyes filled with guilt and fear. Ranboo saw the boy quickly replace it to fake frustration and anger. With glaring eyes, Tommy yelled “Fck you, Ranboo! You’re the worst! You’re a total dckhead! You’re- you’re a,” Tommy paused, thinking of what to say next.

“A jerk?” The insulted victim suggests.

“You’re a jerk, Ranboo!” The other yelled.

The black-and-white-split teen sighed, facing the floor with downcast eyes “Yeah.. I know.. I’m sorry.” He silently apologizes. The blond teen looked at Ranboo, surprisingly having nothing to say.

The silence was suffocating, both neither knowing what to do or say. Ranboo... well Ranboo did not like any of this. He just wants everybody to get along. He just wants everything to be back to normal.

Ranboo took in a deep breath. Simply not saying anything will not solve all your problems. He has to atleast tell Tommy something. Something Tommy has to at least hope he can believe in. Positivity is what the blond needs right now.

_Bang bang bang!_

They soon heard a loud thump on the wall from the other room. The loud knocker being, presumably, Techno. “Hey. What did I say about loud noises, huh???” Said Pinkette complained, voice almost muffled because of the wood wall.

The two teens looked at each other before Tommy yelled back. “We’re sorry, Techno!”

Both of them could hear a grunt from the older “Well, whatever you guys are arguing about, you better get along soon or both of you will be kicked out of my home, you hear me?”

Both the teens can’t help but smile at that said statement. Although Techno was being subtle about it, but they both knew that the older at least cared enough to stop their fighting. They appreciate that from Techno, so they could only comply. 

“Alright.” “Okay.”

After one last grunt from the renowned PVP God, Ranboo and Tommy looked at each other. One looking back at the other with guilt, while the other looking back with determination and eyes shining with enlightenment.

“Tommy, you know you can’t just give up like that.”

“What?” Faded dark blue eyes stared onto Ranboo, not quite understanding the meaning behind the question.

Ranboo’s heterochromatic eyes were filled with genuine care and hope for the younger teen “Just because everything is pulling you down, doesn’t mean you’d have to give up and go with it.”

Tommy’s fists slowly balled into a fist “I..” 

“Besides you’re not completely sure that everyone doesn’t care about you, Tommy.”

“They don’t.” Tommy scoffed, certain about his answer.

“You just see that through your own eyes, Tommy. But in our view, we really do care for you,” Ranboo explains, tone desperate .

“Why do you think I brought you here anyway?” Ranboo asked, frowning.

“Because you wanted me to lead you to Techno’s base. That’s literally all there is to it.” Tommy’s answer was quick. Too quick to be exact. He is obviously ignoring the things that Ranboo is trying to convey.

Ranboo frowned even further “Well, that’s true, but there can be multiple reasons why. Not just one, Tommy.”

“Really? Prove it to me.” Tommy rolled his dull blue eyes, his arms crossed.

“If I hadn’t cared about you, I wouldn’t make an effort to try and visit you every other day on your exile.” Ranboo listed one.

“It was just out of pity.” Came Tommy’s snarky comment.

“If I hadn’t cared about you, I wouldn’t have given you that good pickaxe, food, and stuff that can help you.” He listed another one.

“Like I said, out of pity.” Tommy glared.

“If I hadn’t cared about you, I wouldn’t try to make a way for us to communicate through letters if I’m not able to check on you.”

“That...”

“If I hadn’t cared for you, I would’ve left you behind in that cold blizzard, Tommy.” Ranboo sucked in a breath “Yet I didn’t. Because I cared. I don’t want you to be freezing alone out there.”

“And It’s not just me, Tommy. I’m sure the others tried to show you that they still care for you, too. You just weren’t able to see it because you were so stubborn on believing that we don’t.”

“h....how..” Tommy looked at Ranboo in disbelief, confusion and shock clear in the blonde’s eyes.

“I’m gonna be real, Tommy. But...”

“You’ve been gaslighted. By Dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is already incredibly outdated xD


End file.
